


My Little Girl

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Feminization, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas feminizes Dean while he fucks him





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Please some feminization! Cas calling deans ass his pussy and cunt. Some Dean bent over and cum dripping from his pretty pink "pussy". Cas fingering deans come filled hole. Those sorts of things.
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Dean was bent over a chair, wearing nothing but a short pink skirt, hiked up over his back. His legs were spread wide, and come and slick were steadily running down the inside of his legs, oozing from his well used ass.

Castiel’s voice rumbled behind him. “Look at that puffy cunt, all fucked and full of come.” His hands roamed over Dean’s ass, before pressing two fingers into his lose and tender hole. “You loved being knotted in your pretty little pussy, don’t you, Dean?”

Dean moaned, echoing Castiel obediently. “Yes, Alpha, I love your knot in my pretty little pussy!”

Castiel’s fingers scooped out come, and he rubbed it into the skin of Dean’s ass cheeks, scent marking him. “My little girl is so sexy,” Castiel teased, rucking the skirt up further. “Do you want me to fuck your pussy again?”

Dean nodded frantically. “Yes, Alpha! Please fuck my pussy! Please fuck my pussy hard!”

Castiel grinned as he lined up his cock, then thrust into the sloppy mess.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
